


foolish love

by bootyshortskeef



Series: dorks in love [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meta, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyshortskeef/pseuds/bootyshortskeef
Summary: Someone snaps a photo of Yuuri and Victor in Moscow, and fans are going a little crazy over it.





	foolish love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of a meta fic, but mostly I just really wanted to write a fic where Yuuri yells about being in love with Victor. Heads up: there is drunk sex, and some light spanking during said drunk sex (both things are consensual).
> 
> Update: apparently AO3 doesn’t like emojis, so I’ve fixed the last instagram comments by just leaving them out

“It’s okay, Yuuri. Let people think whatever they want.” Victor kisses him on the cheek and rubs his back soothingly.

Yuuri purses his lips and sighs through his nose. “But they think you’re an asshole and that you’re taking advantage of me.”

Yuuri looks at the photo again. Yuuri is carrying six or seven different shopping bags and wielding his metro card as he runs to catch up with his fiancé. Victor is looking back at Yuuri with one hand in his hair and his sunglasses lowered to reveal his very best bedroom eyes. Victor is only carrying one bag. And the internet somehow thought this meant Yuuri was being taken advantage of and that it meant Yuuri needed protecting of some sort. He _hates_ it.

**katsuki-stan** oh my god! how dare victor just make him carry everything like that

 **mila4evr** yeah, victor only has one bag. And what’s with that look? Like he’s rubbing it in or something.

 **daddybek** he’s taking advantage of yuuri’s kind nature :(

 **starcrossed48** you’re all overreacting…

 **vitya-fan** yeah, and lbr katsuki SHOULD be carrying all those bags #dumphim

 **figureskatingruinedmylife** uh wow **vitya-fan** bad take. yuuri is the one who deserves better. victor leaves him with all the bags, runs way ahead, and then TAUNTS him?? I’m actually lowkey worried about yuuri. this isn’t the first time s/t like this has happened… remember CoC when he came out looking like he’d been crying, and then victor TACKLED him on the ice??? and then he looked miserable before the free skate at the GPF… I wonder what’s really going on here

 **katsuki-stan** #SaveKatsukiYuuri

 **phichit+chu** haha wow **v-nikiforov katsuki-y**

He shakes his head. They’ve got it all wrong. Yuuri _offered_ to take all the bags— _insisted_ on it, in fact, but he had conceded to letting Victor take one of them. And yes, Yuuri was struggling to keep up, because, as Victor has joked, his legendary stamina doesn’t seem to apply to Victor’s shopping sprees. It had been a long day of Victor dressing Yuuri in various outfits, which included several different stores, and quite frankly, he was worn out. And Victor was teasing him about it, flashing him a sexy look that Victor normally reserved for more intimate situations—ones where Yuuri typically had the upper hand. It was both a private joke between them and a promise of what was to come later. But someone had caught it on camera, and now everyone thought Victor was treating him badly and that Yuuri needed saving.

“ _Yuuri,_ we both know how things really are. Would it help if we did another pair skate together? I’ll do all the lifts—or I’ll get down on my knees for you.” Victor moves off the couch to demonstrate, and Yuuri can’t help but smile fondly at him.

“Maybe,” he chuckles. “But that’s not why I’m upset about this. They’re saying I need to be _saved_ from you.”

Victor kisses his knees. “I know, you hate when people think of you as weak, Yuuri. I don’t see how they could. You were the one carrying everything!” He pulls Yuuri’s phone from his hand and kisses his palm. “My big, strong Yuuri. You always take such good care of me.”

Yuuri grips Victor’s hand tightly and clenches his other hand into a fist. “But that’s not it! They think you’re treating me badly. Like I wouldn’t _want_ to carry everything for you, like I wouldn’t do literally anything for you, because you’re amazing! Besides, almost everything in those bags was for me, because you insist on dressing me in nice things, because you think I deserve the best. You always treat me with love and respect, Victor. You give me so much, on the ice, at home, when we’re making love, when we’re _shopping._ ” Yuuri realizes he’s shouting a little, but he can’t help himself. He gets so worked up when it comes to Victor. “That’s what I can’t stand about this. I hate that they think you don’t deserve everything that I give you—and more. That you’re somehow unworthy of my love. You’re worthy of everyone’s love!” He can feel his cheeks burning a little at his emotional outburst, but then Yuuri stares down into Victor’s brilliant blue eyes, and he sees that they’re brimming with tears.

Victor suddenly jumps in his lap and wraps his arms around him tightly. “ _Yuuri!_ I love you so much. I’ve never felt so loved as when I’m with you.” He nuzzles his cheek against Yuuri’s. “Wow! I love it when you get passionate like that.” He kisses Yuuri hard on the lips.

“Well, I’ve only really ever been that way about you and skating,” he says. “I’ve always been shouting to the world about how much I love you!” he exclaims.

Victor knows. He’s seen the posters, he knows about Vicchan, and he’s seen the skating programs in which Yuuri took stylistic elements from Victor and made them his own. And he’s also seen the interviews in which Yuuri yelled about Victor Nikiforov being his idol—he’d watched them all multiple times after the banquet.

 _“Victor Nikiforov is my idol! His skating skills are second to none_ —it’s not true; they’re second to Yuuri’s— _and his jumps are precise but beautiful. Victor is beautiful—I mean, his skating, h-he’s a beautiful skater!_ ”

He presses his forehead to Yuuri’s. “I wish I’d known you sooner. I’ve got a lot of yelling at the world to make up for.”

Yuuri just laughs. “You don’t have to make up for anything, Victor. You’re perfect. You show me every day that you love me, and that’s all that matters.” Yuuri kisses him.

Their kissing soon devolves into a heated makeout session, and their clothes don’t stay on for much longer after that. After they’re both thoroughly sated, they doze together on the couch. Victor wakes up a little while later. He isn’t sure what time it is, but his rumbling belly and the waning afternoon light tell him it’s getting close to dinner time. He turns to Yuuri and smiles. His hair is sticking up in all directions, he’s snoring with his mouth open, and a there’s little bit of drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. He’s perfect.

Victor gets up and stretches, and then he heads to the shower. When he’s done, he takes Makkachin for a short walk and then feeds her before starting dinner. “What should we make tonight, Makkachin?” he asks, but she’s too busy eating her own food to even give him a “boof” in response. “Well, I guess I’m on my own, then.” He decides on baked salmon and some roasted vegetables. Once everything is in the oven, he goes back into the living room to check on Yuuri. He kneels beside the couch and places a kiss on his cheek. “Hi, Yuuri.”

Yuuri makes a cute noise of complaint and pulls the knitted throw up over his face.

“Come on, Yuuri. It’s almost dinner time.” Yuuri ignores him, but then his stomach growls loudly. Victor laughs. “Please Yuuri?”

Yuuri sighs and sits up. “Fine. But only because I’m actually kind of starving.” He stretches his arms up over his head and arches his back, giving Victor a nice view of his body. “What?” He asks coyly after catching him staring. Yuuri leans down and kisses him chastely before standing, which puts his half-hard cock right in front of Victor’s face. Victor is about to lean in and take him in his mouth, but Yuuri moves off to the side and starts heading to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower.” He turns around and looks at Victor, who is visibly flustered. “You can have it later though,” he winks.

Disappointed, Victor sighs and goes back into the kitchen to check on dinner. Since it’s their day off tomorrow, he opens a bottle of wine. Once he’s plated their food, he sets the table and lights some candles.

“What’s the occasion?” Yuuri asks as he wraps his arms around him from behind.

“Mm. Nothing. Just you, really,” he shivers a bit when Yuuri presses a kiss just below his ear.

“The occasion is me?”

“Yes, so sit down, love.”

Yuuri sits down, and Victor pours them each a glass of wine before setting their plates down.

“This looks really great, Vitya. Thank you.” He starts to take a bite, but then he pauses to take a photo.

 

_[Photo of an artfully plated dish backlit by a soft candlelit glow]_

_Spending a nice evening in with the love of my life v-nikiforov <3 #bestfianceever #vkusno!_

**starcrossed48** see, you weirdos? he made dinner for yuuri! how sweet ;__;

 **figureskatingruinedmylife** um, where does it say that? yuuri could have been the one to make it! #SaveKatsukiYuuri

 **daddybek** #SaveKatsukiYuuri

 

* * *

Victor is drunk. Sometime during the evening, he’d lost his shirt. _“It’s too hot!”_ he’d exclaimed somewhere between his fourth and fifth glass of wine. Now, Yuuri has his hips pinned to the bed, and he’s feeling heated in a very different way.

 _“Yuuuuriii!_ Kiss me, please,” he pouts. Yuuri is teasing him by kissing everywhere _except_ for his mouth.

“But I _am_ kissing you,” he giggles before kissing his forehead.

“Nooo, Yuuri!” He pushes himself up so he can look Yuuri in the eye. “Kiss me on my lips. Like you mean it,” he adds firmly.

Yuuri pushes him back down on the bed. “You’re bossy tonight,” he says, but then he kisses him properly. Yuuri pulls back and nips at his lower lip. “Naughty.”

Victor grins at him and wiggles his hips against Yuuri’s. “Would you like to teach me a lesson?”

“ _Yes._ ” Victor can see the lust burning in his eyes, and it makes all the blood in his body rush to his cock.

“ _Yuuri_.”

“Turn over, Vitya,” he growls.

Victor moans in anticipation as he turns over on his belly. “What are you going to do to me, Yuuri?” Yuuri slaps his ass lightly, making Victor jump with surprise. “ _Oh_ , Yuuri.” He hopes it’s going to be that kind of night.

Yuuri runs his hands over the curve of Victor’s bottom and squeezes hard. “Look how beautiful you are for me. Perfect.”

Victor looks at him over his shoulder and flashes a cheeky smile. “I thought you said that I was naughty.”

“I did, didn’t I?” He yanks down Victor’s pants and underwear and smacks his ass. It’s not overly hard, but it’s enough that it stings.

Victor’s breath hitches. “Yuuri, please.”

“Please what? What do you want, Vitya?” He rubs the stinging spot with his hand.

“ _More_ , Yuuri, please,” he begs. They haven’t done this in a while, and he finds himself missing the shock of Yuuri’s firm hand against his skin, the bite of pain, and the stinging memory of his hand that lingers the next day.

Yuuri hums. “It’s not much of a punishment if you’re begging for it, is it?”

“ _Please,_ Yuuri,” he whimpers. “I’ll be so good for you, I promise.”

Yuuri will give in—he always does. But he has other ideas for now. He slides Victor’s pants all the way off and then kisses his lower back. “I love it when you’re like this. Spread out and waiting for me to take you.” He trails his fingers down Victor’s ass and dips them between his thighs. Victor gasps as Yuuri yanks Victor’s legs apart and lifts his hips. “ _Itadakimasu_ ,” he says before thrusting his tongue inside of Victor’s hole.

“ _Ah!_ Yu- _Yuuri._ ” This isn’t what he’d expected, but he isn’t going to complain. He loves the way Yuuri’s tongue feels inside of him. Yuuri is moving his tongue in such a way that he wonders if he could get off like this. Victor is pretty certain he could, because Yuuri has made him come with much less effort. But that won’t do—he’s too drunk, and he wouldn’t be able to recover. He wants this to last at least a little while longer. “Yuuri, please—I’m—ah!” Suddenly, Yuuri’s hand comes down hard against his ass. “Oh, fuck,” he moans.

“You like this, don’t you?” Yuuri asks, as if it weren’t obvious already—Victor loves it. He smacks him again. “Answer, Vitya.”

“Yuuri, yes, I love it, love you,” he pants. Yuuri gives him one more spank for good measure, and it’s hard enough that Victor knows he’ll still feel it a little tomorrow. He wants more, but he knows Yuuri won’t push it—not when they’ve both been drinking. Instead, Yuuri turns him over and kisses him. It’s rough and sloppy, and he’s pulling hard at Victor’s hair. The feeling of being handled so roughly by Yuuri makes him dizzy. “So good, so good to me, my Yuuri,” he mutters as Yuuri thrusts a finger inside of him.

Vaguely, he thinks that those people were right, in a way. He doesn’t really deserve Yuuri, but if he didn’t want to be here, he could leave. Yuuri doesn’t need saving, because Yuuri _wants_ to be with Victor, in spite of his shortcomings. He wants to spank and fuck Victor until he cries in bliss, wants to have dinner with him, wants to learn his language, wants to live in Russia with him, wants to carry all the shopping bags. Yuuri _chose_ Victor. There are plenty of other talented skaters to look up to, and lots of them were probably just as attractive as Victor, if not more. And they didn’t have his weird quirks—they wouldn’t bark at him from behind a Makkachin tissue box cover in public, they wouldn’t get sloppy drunk and naked in restaurants, they could sugar coat their criticisms—but Yuuri didn’t want those men. Yuuri wanted _Victor._ Victor gasps as Yuuri inserts another finger. “Yuuri, please. You know I’ll come like this. Want you.”

Yuuri pulls away from sucking a bruise into Victor’s neck. “You want my cock, Vitya?” He grinds up against Victor’s own erection for emphasis.

“Yes, so much. Yuuri, why are you still wearing clothes?” he asks.

Yuuri laughs and stands to take his shirt and pants off. “You were enjoying yourself too much.”

Victor frowns. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. I’ve neglected you.”

Yuuri climbs back on top of Victor and kisses him sweetly. “S'okay, Vitya. I love seeing you worked up like this. Can’t you tell?” He drags Victor’s hand down to his cock, which is hard and leaking.

Victor swipes his fingers through the precome and pumps his cock a few times before Yuuri pushes his hand away. He lifts his fingers to his mouth and darts his tongue out so he can taste him. Yuuri moans at the sight.

“You’re going to kill me, Vitenka.”

Victor’s heart pounds harder at the sound of the diminutive. He has a feeling that hearing it from Yuuri will always make his heart flutter, even when they’re both old and grey. “I love you, so much,” he declares before Yuuri thrusts into him.

“I love you too,” he murmurs against Victor’s neck. He bites and sucks marks into his skin as he fucks into him.

Victor loves being marked up by Yuuri. He feels possessed by him—he is possessed by him. He belongs to Yuuri, and Yuuri belongs to him. “So good, my Yuuri,” he sighs.

“Vitya, I—I won’t last long tonight,” he warns.

Victor takes himself into his hand and starts pumping. The tension builds in his body, and he can feel his orgasm cresting. “Oh, Yuuri, _Yurochka_ , fuck—” he tenses and spills over his hand, pleasure washing over him.

Yuuri comes right after with his fingers digging into Victor’s hips hard enough that they’ll bruise. Victor lets out a pleased sigh at the feeling of his spend filling him.

Yuuri collapses on top of Victor. “You—you can’t say things like that, Vitya,” he pants.

“What? What did I say?”

“You—you called me—”

“Yurochka?”

Yuuri groans. “Yes—that.”

“Oh. Is that not okay?” he asks while brushing Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes.

“No, it’s very okay—Vitenka.” Yuuri is blushing. “It’s just that I maybe like it a little too much,” he explains.

“ _Oh._ Yuuri, you like it too?” he asks cheerfully and kisses the top of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri pulls out and cleans Victor up with a nearby shirt. “Yeah, but—this is embarrassing, but I used to think about it.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuuri sighs and sits up so he’s straddling Victor. “I _mean_ , I used to imagine you calling me that. Like, before we met.”

“ _Yuuri!_ You mean you used to get off to that? Wow!”

Yuuri blushes furiously and looks away. “I mean, it wasn’t _always_ like that. Sometimes it was more romantic, I guess.” Yuuri turns even redder at this admission. “But it was… sexual. Sometimes.”

Victor sits up and kisses Yuuri. “You’re full of surprises, you know. I love you— _Yurochka._ ”

Yuuri slaps his chest playfully. “Stop that, _Vitenka._ ”

Victor can’t help but melt at that, and so he wraps himself around Yuuri and kisses him sloppily. Eventually, they do their bedtime ritual and then fall back into bed. Yuuri falls fast asleep, but Victor’s mind is racing. He’s still a little drunk, and it’s just enough for him to do what he does next.

 

_[Video: Victor Nikiforov, shirtless in his living room with Makkachin asleep in his lap. His neck and chest are covered in hickeys and bite marks.]_

“I know some of you think Yuuri needs saving,” he waves his hand at the word, “but he _chose_ me, and I know how lucky I am—don’t worry about that, I _know_ and he shows me every day! Katsuki Yuuri, who is the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, and ever will see, and who is the best skater, and who carries all my bags, because he has really strong arms—he can even lift me! You’ve seen it! Wow, my Yuuri is amazing. Where was I? Oh, right. Yuuri—I know I don’t deserve him, but that’s okay, because he _chose_ me. He loves me, and I love him. And nothing will change that, so—so get used to it. Okay?”

evry night is the bset night with katsuki-y <3 xoxoxo #lihgtofmylife #myYurochka

 **vitya-fan** omg!

 **starcrossed48** lmao wow this is cute

 **phichit+chu** what have u been up to **katsuki-y**

 **christophe-gc** ah, young love


End file.
